(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a lifting and folding mechanism for wheelchairs. More specifically, the instant invention relates to means for mechanically lifting and folding a wheelchair having a frame which folds as the frame is raised relative to the wheels thereof whereby the wheelchair is raised and folded against the inside of an vehicle door.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art patents teach assemblies for lifting a wheelchair and disposing the wheelchair within a compartment of a vehicle such as a van. Examples of such prior art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,955 to Dake, issued June 27, 1978 and 4,133,437 to Gates, issued Jan. 9, 1979. The Gates patent utilizes a screw and follower mechanism for raising a platform upon which the wheelchair is disposed. These prior art assemblies necessarily require a large compartment within the vehicle for storing the unfolded wheelchair. The prior art patents provide no means for automatically folding the wheelchair. Additionally, it is quite awkward for the person using the wheelchair to travel to and from the wheelchair once it is stored. The instant invention solves the aforementioned problems by providing an assembly which automatically lifts and folds the wheelchair, the assembly being well adapted to be mounted on the inside of a door of an vehicle thereby providing convenient storage that can be adapted not only to vehicles such as vans, but also to automobiles and the like.